Echoes of What Once Was
by MustLoveMustyPages
Summary: Post 2x08. Everyone expected there to be repercussions for what happened that night - the night that Clarke killed Finn Collins. What no one expected though was for the girl who did the killing to be the one comforting them all. As Clarke leads the negotiations with the grounders as a steadfast leader for her people, no one realizes the inner turmoil that is plaguing her inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Just let me in there! I need to speak with Clarke!" a voice cried out.

Raven.

Clarke bristled at the girl's shouts, interspersed with gut-wrenching sobs. So desperate. So devastated. And it was all because of her. She was the cause of all of this. If she had never fallen for Finn to begin with, if she had just ignored that spark between them, it would have died down and simmered out amongst the ashes. They never would have kissed and would have remained simply friends. He wouldn't be dead now.

Finn's actions at the Grounder camp went beyond just friendly feelings; everyone knew it. His love for Clarke, and belief that she had been killed were what fueled his rage when he murdered all of those people. Those Grounders that died at his hands might as well have been killed by Clarke herself.

It was not her that had to pay the consequences though.

She could still see the look in his eyes when she told him that she loved him for the very last time - that he had given up hope. So when Clarke leaned in to hug him goodbye she knew what she had to do.

As she rose from her chair now, she wrapped her hand around her right wrist where the blade had been. As she walked to the flapping walls of the makeshift tent she remembered the cool feel of its handle as she slipped it from its hiding place. She remembered raising it to Finn's chest as she gave him one last kiss. Finally, she remembered the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as the warm blood had spilled out over her hand.

Clarke knew that when she looked back up Finn and those piercing eyes would be gone.

"No," her mother said sternly, shaking her head as Clarke approached the flap that led outside. Raven was still begging to be let in, but the sobs had stopped. Her voice had grown eerily calm and she was trying to reason with the guards positioned outside the tent that if they let her in she promised not to kill Clarke. The girl that had murdered her boyfriend.

Clarke barely listened, still wholly consumed in the memory of the night before, when she pushed past her mother and dove out of the tent.

"I need to speak with her..." Raven argued, trying to push past two armed guards positioned right at the entrance to the tent. Clarke bumped into one as she exited, and Raven paused as her eyes locked onto Clarke's. Similar to Finn's, the girl's eyes conveyed such emotion. Sadness. Betrayal. Mistrust. More than anything though, there was a frantic look of confusion, as if she was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Finn was gone.

Raven took a step towards Clarke, but before either girl could say anything further Abby Griffin had rushed out of the tent, close on her daughter's heel.

Clarke's mother looked between both girls with a furrowed brow before turning to the guards. With a quick nod quickly grabbed Raven's arms from either side, and began to lead her away much to her protest.

"Wait!" Clarke yelled out, finally speaking. The guards paused for only a moment, but with a single glare from her mother they continued as if Clarke had never spoken. When they were a few yards away they loosened their grip on Raven and the girl shook them off with a frustrated sob before disappearing into a tent across camp.

When Raven had vanished from sight Clarke wheeled on her mother. "What was that about?" she demanded in frustration.

Abby Griffin pursed her lips in dismay. "Clarke, please just go back inside. We can't have you exposed like this." Her mother's eyes glanced past Clarke with a worried fervor as she pushed her back into the tent.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! This is my first FanFic and I was inspired to write it after watching the last episode of The 100: "Spacewalker." The events in that episode are going to completely change the dynamics of the group and I'm really interested to see how that plays out when the show resumes next year!<strong>

**Until then though, I thought it would be fun to share what I could envision happening. Let me know what you think so far!**

**I'm going to focus mainly on the after effects of Finn's death, and I may try to incorporate a little bit of what happens in the trailer for 2x09. There will eventually be some pairings that I know will make a lot of people happy, but for now I just want to take it slow and let nature run its course. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As soon as they were back within the thin walls of the tent Clarke halted and crossed her arms with a sigh. "What's going on?" she asked. "How could you turn Raven away like that? I can only imagine how she must be feeling right now."

Her mother's eyebrows knit together in concern. "Oh, I'll tell you how she is feeling right now. Angry and desperate."

Clarke nodded in agreement, thinking for once that maybe they both were on the same page. "Exactly, she shouldn't be alone right now. She needs someone to be with her."

"Yes, we will be having a guard with her at all times," Abby responded thoughtfully.

"That's not what I meant," Clarke spat. "Like you said- she's desperate. What she needs isn't a guard. What she needs is a friend!"

Abby Griffin shook her head and simply said, "Desperate people do desperate things."

Clarke's looked incredulously at her mother. "What are you saying? Stop being cryptic and spit it out. Tell me what you are so worried about that you've kept me hidden since last night when…" Her voice wavered at the end as a lump formed in the back of her throat. She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. She wanted to say that her mother had been acting worried since last night when she killed Finn, but instead she continued, "… when we came back from the Grounders."

Her mother didn't respond to that so Clarke went on, turning so the woman couldn't see her face for what she said next. "With Finn dead and Lexa's promise for a truce, we won't have to worry as much about threats from the outside." At this statement Abby began to speak but Clarke turned back around and held up her hand. "No, you're right. I know that the truce doesn't mean absolute peace, and we still have to watch out for other groups. Still, at least it's a start."

"That's not what I was going to say," her mother replied. Even before she spoke the words though, Clarke knew where the elder Griffin was headed. "I know that you did what you felt you had to do, but not everyone may see it that way. We are worried how some of our people will react, especially those from the 100 who were closest to Finn."

Although it went unsaid, both women knew who she meant by "closest to Finn."

"She would never hurt me," Clarke said firmly, enunciating each word. She walked past her mother deeper in the tent to one of the tables scattered with maps, some sketched by Clarke herself. Lingering over one in particular, she traced the graphite lines that made up an outline of the village where they had found Finn. The smell of gun powder filled her nostrils as she remembered the sight of him holding that still-smoking gun in his hands.

When she realized what he had done, she knew that the Grounders wouldn't easily forgive so many lives lost, but nothing could have prepared her for this.

Abby Griffin was in the middle of a sentence when Clarke refocused on her present surroundings. "There will be guards stationed outside of the tent. Get some rest." Apparently they wouldn't be discussing Raven any further that day.

Clarke kept her back turned to her mother and leaned further down to the table, pretending to be inspecting one of the maps. She waited until she heard the whipping sound of the tent flap close to whisper, "I did what I had to do."

The only thing was though, it wasn't just the 100 that she was worried about convincing, but herself as well.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank everyone who has read my story so far. The reviews, favorites and follows are most welcomed!<strong>

**In the next few chapters I will be bringing in some other main characters other than just Clarke and her mom. Prepare to see more of Raven as well as Bellamy, Lincoln, Octavia... basically the whole gang!**

**Currently I'm rewatching a few parts of the last episode for flashback ideas, and studying the trailer for episode 2x09 so I can incorporate some of the meeting with Lexa into the coming chapters. Also, a random question - do you think it's better to refer to Clarke's mom as Abby or Abigail? I've seen it both ways in stories and I'm torn.**

**As always, let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In Clarke's dreams it was oblivion. At first everything was just black. She felt the emptiness all around her like a deafening roar of silence. Then gun shots fired and she started to run. Her feet lagged through the empty air. With each step though, the movement became easier and easier until she was running on solid ground. Her bare feet beat through wet leaves and fallen branches.

The darkness began to fade as the gun shots became louder. Interspersed with the shots were screams that tore into the sky like piercing bolts of lightning. She moved her legs harder.

Around Clarke the scenery became more familiar. With each tree she passed she became more convinced of what she would find when she finally reached her destination. Even still, she kept running until her breath was ragged, and finally she burst out of a patch of trees. It was the Grounder camp.

Her eyes searched the scene just as they did the first time she stumbled upon the desolate place.

This time though, everyone was still alive.

Clarke sucked in a breath as she looked to the faces of those Grounders that should have been dead. The men with the dark hair twisted back into braids, and the scars burned into their bodies that serve as reminders of their bravery in battle – all upright and still breathing.

It only took her a split second to find who she was looking for. "Finn!" she cried out, recognizing the outline of the boy, poised with a gun beside the fenced-in Grounders. "Finn!"

He turned at the sound of her voice, a ghostly look in his eyes.

As Clarke raced up to Finn, he focused his attention back on the Grounders and pointed his gun at the Grounder Nyko. Nyko had his hands raised cautiously and was telling Finn about Delano. "A snake… A thief! He and his men were cast out." Nyko took a step towards Finn and said, "You are his revenge."

Clarke recognized the name of Delano. He was the one-eyed Grounder who had been found with Clarke's father's watch around his neck. Finn had shot Delano because he thought the Grounder had killed Clarke.

Just like Finn was about to do with all of those people.

Murphy was trying to convince Finn to leave and Clarke took that opportunity to dash over to the two boys. "Finn," she said again as she approached. For a brief moment their eyes met as Murphy was leading Finn away, and a hint of a smile flashed crossed his face.

Then at the edge of their vision they saw movement from the Grounders. The smile was gone as he turned back around and fired.

"Stop! I'm alive!" Clarke screamed, running to his side and trying to pull the gun from his grasp. His arms didn't budge as he continued to shoot. She tried again, tugging his face towards hers. "Finn, they didn't kill me. I'm still alive," she cried.

But she knew it was too late as she heard each of the dead bodies fall to the ground.

There was more movement to the right and Finn quickly pivoted, aiming his gun at the tree line. Then his eyes widened and he lowered the weapon to his side.

Clarke could feel the blood rushing to her head, pulse raising wildly as she looked around the camp at the fallen bodies. She felt Finn go still beside her as she looked over to the trees and saw Bellamy, Octavia, and herself emerge. Their gazes were locked onto the scene below them, shocked and horrified at the carnage.

With a shudder, Clarke quickly shut her eyes and laid down on the dirt, trying to push the image from her mind. She began to shake, first just her arms, and then her entire body as she replayed the dream over and over again in her mind. It went faster and faster, rushing by in a blur, but the events never changed. They still ended every time with a gun in Finn's hands and eighteen dead Grounders.

When she opened her eyes, she was still shaking, but she was no longer lying on the dirt of the Grounder camp. Instead she was curled up on a cot in the darkness of the tent. A sob escaped her lips as she tried to reign in the shudders.

With difficulty she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest.

"I did what I had to do. I did what I had to do," she repeated over and over, tucking her face into her knees.

After awhile when the shaking had stopped, Clarke uncurled her legs and slowly got up from the cot. She walked over to the far back corner of the tent and lifted up a piece of the fabric. She paused only for a moment, looking over her shoulder at the front entrance, before slipping out into the night air.

Quietly she snuck around the edges of the other tents, the wall of camp serving as a barrier to her right.

When she had reached her destination, she stayed out of sight and breathed in the cool air. She let it fill her lungs and calm her nerves as she rubbed her sweating palms on her cargo pants.

Clarke set her mouth in a firm line and took a step towards the opening of one of the tents. There was a shout and she froze mid step before a jar was hurled outside of the tent's walls and shattered on the ground.

"Raven, just calm down!" a man was shouting from inside.

Immediately Clarke rushed forward and ran in, just as Raven shouted back, "Don't tell me to calm down Wick!" When she spotted Clarke, she froze, arms poised to throw another jar. A small sound escaped her throat and she dropped the jar on the table. Quickly Wick went to step in between the two girls, but Raven was already past him, rushing into Clarke's arms for an embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! So here is another update on my story... As I promised - more characters! <strong>

**I'm really trying to capture the emotional impact that Finn's death is having on everyone, especially Clarke and Raven. I want to do it in the most realistic way possible and that means that they won't be getting over it quickly. **

**Clarke is going to put on a brave face in front of everyone else, but when she's alone she's really going to struggle with her part in Finn's death.**

**Who else can't wait for The 100 to return January 21st?!**

**As always, thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. Let me know what you think of Chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Clarke didn't say anything as she embraced Raven, just rubbed her back comfortingly as the girl cried into her shoulder.

Eventually Raven stepped back and wiped away the tears with a sniff.

It broke Clarke's heart to see someone as strong as Raven so broken. She had just dealt with almost losing her leg and now her best friend was dead. And Clarke was the one who killed him. Despite having just hugged the girl, Clarke was still cautious when she said, "I am so so sorry Raven. I…"

With another sniff, Raven shook her head and cut Clarke off, "No. Octavia told me what Lincoln said about… about what the Grounders were going to do to him." Raven's voice broke off in a sob, and Wick took a step towards her until Raven threw him a warning glare. "You did what you had to do," she finished, echoing what Clarke had been telling herself.

The last sentence hung in the air as Raven waited for Clarke to confirm this. Inside Clarke felt like she was going to burst, the truth threatening to erupt from the tip of her tongue. She wanted to confess to Raven that she wasn't so sure she did do the right thing. Even though everyone so far had been mercifully forgiving for Clarke's actions, she still couldn't forgive herself.

Instead, she tried to change the subject. Turning to Wick, Clarke raised an eyebrow and asked, "I take it you're Raven's 'guard'?" She made air quotes around the word "guard" and Wick snorted to himself. He nodded before looking over at Raven with a challenging stare.

Raven returned his stare and the two didn't say anything for a minute, fighting some wordless battle.

Finally, Raven broke the silence by rolling her eyes and throwing her arms into the air. "Fine! I'm sorry for throwing the jar at you. Are you happy?"

Wick grinned, apparently satisfied, before leaning back against one of the tent's tall tables and crossing his arms. Despite having been angry at Raven's violent reaction, Clarke could still see that he was just as concerned about the girl as she was. He seemed to be waiting, watching her for another outburst, and Clarke felt better knowing that someone else was looking out for Raven.

It was just then that Clarke noticed someone else was in the room besides the three. She was sitting up on a similar table across from Wick, legs crossed and watching the events unfold before her with a bemused smirk. The girl's long dark hair was still back in the familiar Grounder braids.

When she noticed Clarke watching her, Octavia's smile dropped. For one terrible moment Clarke thought Octavia was mad at what she had done. But then she realized that Octavia was searching Clarke's face, looking for any sign that she was having as hard of a time as Raven over Finn's death. Clarke shook her head slightly, knowing that she needed to keep a composed appearance for her people. Looking relieved, Octavia's face broke out into a smile.

"How's Lincoln doing?" Clarke asked. Going over to Octavia, she hopped up on the table alongside her, letting her legs dangle over the edge.

Just as always when his name was mentioned, something in Octavia's eyes sparked. "He's doing great." However, after that she paused and sighed before continuing, "He still doesn't want to be unchained for long periods though." Octavia flared her nostrils in frustration and muttered, "He's sleeping right now."

Clarke gently took one of Octavia's hands into her own and said, "It's just going to take some time. But Octavia? All of that is great news. I'm really glad he's better."

Octavia placed her other hand on Clarke's and squeezed it affectionately. "Me too. I don't know what I would do without him." After realizing what she had said, Octavia froze. "I'm sorry Raven, I didn't mean…" she started to say, looking over to see the girl's reaction.

Raven was not paying attention though. She was sprawled out on the floor, struggling to adjust her leg brace. Wick was bent down to help her, and the two were bickering about whether she should keep it on or not. Wick straightened up and ran a hand through his messy brown hair in frustration.

Finally, Raven yanked the brace off with a grunt. When she had it in her hands, the girl just stared at it. Then, with a furious scream that had them all startled, she threw it across the tent. As if approaching a wounded animal, Wick knelt down beside Raven and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

As Raven leaned onto Wick, Clarke realized something. Raven had known Wick from before, when they all were still living on the Ark. He was the closest connection Raven had to her previous life up there. The life that she'd had with Finn.

Clarke caught Wick's eye and he mouthed, "I've got this." Deciding that Raven was in good hands, Clarke slipped off the table and headed out to return to her own tent, presumably still guarded.

"I'll go back with you," Octavia said, following, and the two girls walked together across a mostly empty camp. The darkness was slowly fading into light as the sun began to peak over the horizon, and a few early morning workers were beginning to emerge from their bunks.

As they reached the front flap of the tent, Octavia giggled at the two guards still standing duty. When they spotted Clarke, their mouths opened just slightly. The one cursed under his breath. Neither guard looked very happy. "I'll keep quiet if you keep quiet," Clarke whispered conspiratorially. The guards glanced at Octavia who pretended to zip her lips and walked away without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>I realize these chapters are kind of short, but for now that's how I want to go about updating. It's easier for me to upload short vignettes rather than lengthy chapters that take days to write and go over. Hopefully that's okay with you all!<strong>

**So now we know how several characters are doing. Raven, understandably, is taking Finn's death extremely hard. Don't worry, we will have our tough Raven back soon enough as she will be crying much less frequently in the coming chapters. About all of her tears are dried up for now. I'm not sure how much Octavia or Lincoln will play into this story, but I really like the two of them together so they will at least appear more at some point. **

**I can promise that Bellamy will be making an appearance shortly, if not in the very next chapter. He's been very busy since Finn's death.**

**I'm really happy to be bringing Wick into the story because he is one of my favorite secondary characters of the show. He always has great scenes with Raven and I want to bring him a little more into the spotlight! What do you all think of him?**

**Thank you so much for your favorites, reviews and follows! **

**Also, thanks to _Miss Savvy xoxo_ for your opinion on the Abby vs. Abigail debate. After publishing the first 2 chapters I started questioning my decision to use Abigail. As soon as I get the chance I'm going to go back and change it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Abby Griffin returned to the tent two hours after Clarke's encounter with the guards.

When Clarke heard her mother enter, she got up from her position on the cot where she had been lying awake. As she stood, she reached for her jacket hung on the back of a chair and shrugged it on. "So, what now?" Clarke asked, struggling to hide a yawn. "Can I finally leave my prison?"

Her mother frowned. "Prison? Clarke, I'm just trying to protect you until we find out what to do with…" She hesitated.

"No, go ahead and say it," Clarke said, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Well, until we find out what do with you," Abby finished her sentence. "On the Ark when someone was killed, their murderer was floated."

"We are no longer on the Ark," Clarke reminded her mother. She was beginning to realize what was being left unsaid.

"Exactly. This is different and the Council is still discussing the best way to handle it," Abby explained. Upon seeing Clarke's startled expression she was quick to add, "Don't worry. They aren't suggesting that you are executed."

Clarke snorted, as if that statement was supposed to comfort her.

"As I said last night, we are just concerned about how our decision will be perceived. We need to be fair in our rulings. That is what our people need right now, not inconsistent leaders and chaos." Abby opened her mouth to say more when Marcus Kane came rushing in.

Abby looked at him questioningly and he made apologies for interrupting, "I'm sorry. Scouts have just announced that a Grounder party has been spotted approaching."

"Are they coming to confirm the truce?" Clarke asked, cutting in.

Her mother sent her a sharp look to stay silent as Kane answered Clarke's question, "That's what we're assuming, but we can't be certain." He turned to Abby," How would you like us to proceed?"

Clarke was about to cut in again, but Abby beat her to the punch. "Assemble a group to meet the Grounders. Ascertain their intentions and escort them here." Before Kane could ask another question, Abby affirmed, "Make sure they are properly armed."

Kane nodded and whisked out of the tent with barely a glance in Clarke's direction.

"As I was saying…" Abby continued, looking exhausted. Clarke noted the begotten appearance of her usually composed mother. The elder Griffin had dark circles under her eyes and was constantly rubbing them as if she had been getting about as much sleep as her daughter. "The Council is trying to tread lightly. Although your act is being perceived as noble by many, it was still done technically without permission."

Clarke almost wanted to laugh at how her mother was avoiding the words "kill" or "stab" in reference to what happened to Finn. Perhaps she should have been grateful that her mother was trying to protect her, but the act alone served as another reminder that even though a lot had changed since the 100 had been sent to Earth, a lot had also remained the same. The Council, especially her mother, still saw Clarke as a child. Never mind the fact that she had been one of the main leaders of the 100 since they landed. "But they would have tortured him if I hadn't done anything!" Clarke exclaimed, thinking of the process that Lincoln had explained to them in graphic detail.

"Yes," Abby acknowledged, "We are taking all factors into consideration, including the testimony of the Grounder."

"Lincoln," Clarke muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" her mother asked, inclining her head towards Clarke.

"I said 'Lincoln.' His name is Lincoln, not Grounder," Clarke sneered. It annoyed her every time. Lincoln had saved their lives more than once, and the Ark members couldn't even do him the simple courtesy of calling him by name. Instead, they treated Lincoln as though he were beneath them. Almost like how the 100 had initially treated the man before they got to know him. Clarke's mind flashed back to when they had had Lincoln chained up and were torturing him to get out information. Clarke would forever regret how they had handled that situation.

Abby looked surprised at her daughter's outburst, but, then again, she hadn't been there when Lincoln had rescued Finn and Clarke. Abby hadn't seen him carry Octavia off to safety while the 100 were being attacked. "I didn't mean any offense," her mother said carefully, not wanting to elicit any more anger.

One of the guards outside poked his head in. "Chancellor, they've arrived."

"Stay here," Abby told her daughter sternly as she pointed to the room. "We'll continue this conversation later."

Clarke waited less than a second after her mother left the tent to follow. "I'm going to the meeting," she said, catching up and matching her mother's strides.

"Absolutely not!" Abby hissed as they approached a thickening crowd of people. Kane was barking out directions and when he saw Abby, he beckoned her over. "Go back to the tent Clarke," Abby said a final time before jogging over to Kane.

Instead, Clarke dove into the thick of people, looking for her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday was my first full day back at home for Christmas break, so that was why you didn't see any update from me. It's my goal to update at least one short chapter daily, but that may not always happen. <strong>

**Chapter 6 is already under way though and I think I'll be able to post it tonight! **

**We are getting closer and closer to the meeting with the Grounders from the trailer of episode 9... As I said previously, I'm going to try and incorporate what we can see in the trailer, but it may not be 100% accurate as this is going to deviate a lot from what happens in the 100 canon after 2x08.**

**As many of you noted in the comments, Abby is not very likeable right now. I feel that's pretty consistent with her portrayal on the show as she is consistently underestimating Clarke and the other 100, as well as not always making the greatest decisions. Deep down I think she is trying her best, but that doesn't mean Clarke won't be challenging her every step of the way.**

**Also, I'm glad you all like Wick too! I think he's great. And Bellamy... Oh, Bellamy. Again, like I said before, he's been busy up until this point, but as you could see in the episode 2x09 previews, he will be present with Clarke at the Grounder meeting.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading my story! I appreciate all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

With everyone distracted by the notion that the Grounders were coming into camp, Clarke moved easily through the crowd without notice. Those around her were fraught with anxiety and tension, speaking sporadically to each other in worried murmurs. Obviously the Council had not been forthcoming about their plans for the Grounder meeting, and as such, those around Clarke were not quite sure what was happening. Someone needed to tell them what was going on, and on any other day Clarke would have taken it upon herself to do just that. However, right then she needed to focus on finding her friends.

"Oh, excuse me," Clarke said when she accidentally ran into an elbow. As she looked for the person that she bumped into, she found herself staring at a tan face and a pair of dark brown eyes. "Hey!" she said, happy to have found someone familiar.

Bellamy Blake did not look so happy to see Clarke though, but she just brushed it off to his annoyance of the unorganized crowd. "Hey," he responded.

"Have you seen Raven or Octavia?" Clarke asked, peering around Bellamy to see if either girl was with him. When she saw that they weren't, Clarke stood up on her toes and rotated around in a circle. As Clarke scanned the tops of heads she explained, "I just wanted to check up on them after last night."

When Clarke didn't recognize anyone she stopped turning and faced Bellamy again. He had a confused look on his face. "Last night?" he questioned.

It dawned on Clarke that perhaps no one had mentioned to Bellamy what had happened with Raven. She knew that Octavia had promised the guards to keep the secret from Abby Griffin, but Clarke had assumed that Octavia would still have told her brother. She bit her lip and pressed on, avoiding Bellamy's eyes. "So you haven't seen them? I'm going to keep looking."

Clarke spotted an opening between people and went to squeeze between them, but a firm hand pulled her back. "Bellamy, it wasn't a big deal. Really!" Clarke groaned, but when she looked over, Bellamy's face was clouded with a concerned expression that made her pull her arm back quickly. This obviously wasn't about her seeing Raven and Octavia. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! You tell me Clarke," Bellamy said, crossing his arms across his chest, waiting for an answer.

But Clarke didn't have one. She remained silent, not understanding what was making Bellamy act so strange.

"We need to talk about what happened with Finn," Bellamy clarified. His eyes never left hers, never blinked, as he waited for her to say something. He opened his mouth again, when Clarke spoke.

"No we don't," she said firmly, as if that was the final say in the matter.

Clarke's heart began to thump rapidly in her chest as a look of anger flashed across Bellamy's face. "Of course we do!" he yelled, and Clarke glanced around to see if anyone was watching them. Thankfully everyone was too focused on the arriving Grounders to notice.

Clarke stubbornly shook her head, and when Bellamy realized that she wasn't going to give in, he looked away furiously.

Still a little confused, Clarke took a hard look at him.

His shoulders were rigid and his mouth was pressed into a firm line. He definitely wasn't acting the same as he had before. Bellamy and Clarke hadn't always gotten along, but in the last few weeks they had tried to put aside their differences to work together as a team. Clarke thought they had even started to become friends. The way he was acting then though was definitely not friendly.

Clarke's thoughts spun back to what Bellamy had said to her a moment ago, about needing to talk about Finn. Suddenly it all made sense. What Clarke had first thought to be annoyance, she now realized was pure anger and frustration. But not with the crowd. With her. Clarke realized that Bellamy was angry at her for killing Finn. She took a step backwards.

Bellamy must have sensed her withdrawal from him at the realization, for he shifted flinched. Clarke couldn't believe it. She had thought that Bellamy of all people would have understood. After all, he had only come to be with the 100 after trying, albeit failing, to kill someone himself. He knew that sometimes you were forced to do terrible things to protect those you love. He had said as much in those first few days after they landed.

Bellamy wouldn't even look Clarke in the eye now though, making her think that maybe she had misjudged him. Bellamy had killed several people in the time since Clarke had known him, but never someone he had loved or cared for. Perhaps that was where he drew the line. Maybe killing Finn was one thing that Bellamy Blake could not overlook.

The thought made Clarke sick to her stomach. If Bellamy, who had done so many wrong things himself, couldn't look her in the eye, that just further confirmed what Clarke already felt- what she had done was unforgivable.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the introduction of Bellamy! Probably not the happy reunion that a lot of you had in mind.<strong>

**As sort of an explanation for my method of storytelling- I'm a fan of mystery and suspense. As a by-product of a Nancy Drew and Scooby Doo-filled childhood, you will see a lot of cliffhangers at the ends of my chapters. I want to keep you guessing. I dislike reading stories that give away everything all at once and the rest is just fluffy drabble. I may change my mind someday, but for now that's just not the direction I'm heading in. So basically what I'm saying is- don't take everything at face value. The plot is not always going to play out how you first think.**

**Side comment: I've had a few tell me that they'd prefer longer chapters. The only thing is, if the chapters are longer, I will be posting them much less frequently (every 2 to 3 days). For now posting more often with shorter ones is keeping me motivated so I'm going to stick with that. Sorry if that makes anyone unhappy.**

**Either way, everyone's comments have been so positive and I really appreciate the feedback! Favorite, follow and review letting me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Bellamy!" a voice called out, interrupting Clarke's thoughts.

Both she and Bellamy watched as Octavia emerged from the crowd. When Octavia saw Clarke, she gave her a wide smile, one that Clarke tried to match.

Apparently she did not succeed though, as Octavia frowned, then glanced curiously from Clarke to Bellamy and back again. If she sensed the tension between them, she said nothing of it.

Just then the crowd grew suddenly silent, almost as if a cloak had been laid across camp. All eyes turned to the front where Abby Griffin stood up on a raised platform. Kane was positioned slightly behind at her left side, and Jaha and the other Council members stood a few steps behind them.

The new Chancellor tilted her chin up slightly to project her voice, although it wasn't necessary. Everyone was holding their breath as they waited for Abby Griffin to announce their fate. "The Wood Clan has come to confirm the truce!"

With just that one sentence the entire crowd noticeably relaxed. People started speaking again, although quietly, as the sound of hushed whispers grew to a low buzz.

Abby continued. "This is a direct result of the sacrifice of Finn Collins. Let us give a moment of silence."

Everyone bowed their heads, although Clarke kept hers up. She saw her mother's eyes flick away when she spotted her daughter in the crowd. When they moved back to Clarke she could see how hard her mother was trying to keep them impassive.

Still, Clarke felt the weight of her mother's unwavering stare as she bowed her head to match the rest.

While everyone else silently thought of Finn, for the first time since his death Clarke did not.

With her eyes squinted tightly shut Clarke kept her mother's face in mind. She couldn't pin down what felt so wrong in that stare. It wasn't the impassive expression that bothered her; she was used to that from years of politics while up on the Ark. It was what she had seen in her mother's eyes before they flicked away. Clarke knew the emotion wasn't anger like she saw with Bellamy, or sadness like she saw with Raven.

No, what she saw when she peered into her mother's eyes was one void of recognition. Ever since the Ark had landed and Clarke had been reunited with Abby Griffin, her mother had been looking at Clarke as if she didn't even recognize her own daughter anymore.

And the feeling was mutual.

The thought made Clarke feel empty. Having lost her father, her mother had been the only family she had left.

They had both changed so much though. Clarke still couldn't reconcile the fact that her mother was responsible for her father's death. Abby Griffin was not who Clarke had thought she was. And after being sent to Earth to die, and being forced to do terrible things to survive, Clarke was no longer the little girl that her mother remembered.

Originally it seemed like it would just take time for them to become a family again, but as Clarke raised her head back up after the moment of silence, Clarke no longer saw her mother standing up there.

A mother was someone that comforted you and loved you unconditionally. They guided you to stand up for what you believe in, and were there for you through thick and thin. Abby Griffin had not done any of those things for a very long time.

All Clarke saw when she looked to the front of the crowd was the Chancellor. No more and no less.

* * *

><p><strong>They are so very close to having the meeting with the Grounders. The next chapter will probably start that portion of the story. I'm just reworking the way I want the events to unfold.<strong>

_**Random question: Who is everyone's favorite character? And what is your favorite "ship?" (either romantic or just friends). It won't be influencing who I pair up in my story, but I'm just curious!**_

**Thank you to Miss Savvy xoxo for your awesome comments. They keep me thinking for sure. And to Dark-Supernatural-Angel for giving your honest opinion. I completely agree with you on Abby! Whether Clarke wants to admit it or not, her mother has a huge influence on her and I wanted to dig deeper into that this chapter.**

**Favorite, follow and don't forget to review to let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After the moment of silence, Abby Griffin explained briefly how the negotiations would proceed. According to the Wood Clan representatives, it was customary to share a meal together to confirm the truce. Sharing food at one table would symbolize equality and unity between the two groups.

After Abby was done, Kane stepped forward and read a list of those that would be attending the meal. Among them were all of the Councilman as well as a few of the higher-ranking guards.

Although Clarke was not shocked that her name had been excluded from the list due to recent circumstances, she grew angry when she realized that none of the 100 had thought to have been included. It was them who had first dealt with the founders, especially Octavia through her connection with Lincoln. And despite what had happened recently, both her and Finn were integral to the truce that was now playing out.

Clarke glanced over at Octavia and Bellamy to find looks of outrage open on their faces. It would have almost been comical to see them restraining from yelling out to Kane, if Clarke herself hadn't been just as furious.

Minutes later, the crowd finally dispersed back to their respective areas of camp. Those that stayed behind were tasked with assembling the Ark's food contribution to the gathering.

Clarke, Bellamy and Octavia also remained, watching as the Chancellor and Council members gave out instructions.

After constant glares from her mother, Clarke began to head back to her tent, exhausted from lack of sleep, and not feeling like putting up a fight to attend the meal. She took her time going back though, weaving in and out between the structures neatly organized around camp. Her mind was mostly blank as kicked up a spot of dirt, sending dust into the air.

Clarke coughed as some of the dust got caught in her throat.

She kept on walking, but no longer was her mind blank. The coughing reminded her of when the 100 had been infected with a virus from the Grounders. Clarke had been infected too, and after almost collapsing Finn had caught her.

In those strong, stable arms of his, when Clarke had thought she was on the brink of death, somehow she had felt safe.

When Finn had taken her back into the dropship, she had tried to convince him to leave camp with the others who were healthy. He had adamantly refused, saying, "If you think that's even a possibility you don't know me very well."

Even when in the midst of death literally surrounding him everywhere, Finn had been focused on Clarke. He had ignored the odds.

When Clarke was faced with the same decision though, she had put the lives of the rest of the 100 above Finn's.

The thought was overwhelming and Clarke sucked in a breath. She had failed Finn when it mattered most.

Suddenly Clarke couldn't wait to get back into her tent. Out of the open, fresh air and back into the darkness. She just wanted to be alone, where she could hold herself on trial and recount all of her mistakes.

She had almost reached her tent when a voice called out, "Clarke, wait!" As Clarke paused and looked over her shoulder, she saw Octavia running towards her. Octavia had barely reached her when she grabbed onto Clarke, and began pulling her back towards the center of camp.

"Octavia, what is it?" Clarke asked, worried.

"You need to be at the Grounder negotiations!" Octavia stated as if it was obvious.

When Clarke heard this she yanked her arm free and stopped. "No Octavia, I'm not supposed to be going."

Octavia looked at Clarke in disbelief. "Since when have you let your mother tell you what to do?" She didn't wait for a response though, continuing. "Anyways, right after you left, Lincoln came out and spoke to the Council. He told them that it would be in their best interest to include some of the 100 at the meal."

"Oh, I bet they didn't appreciate hearing that," Clarke murmured, crossing her arms.

With a laugh Octavia shook her head. "No, they didn't. But he explained that since it was the 100 that had the first contact with the Grounders and had originally asked for the truce, it would be wise to include them." Octavia looked quickly over her shoulder.

Realizing that she had yet to convince the other girl, Octavia turned desperately back to Clarke. "You need to be there. Otherwise the Grounders may not agree to the truce. They see you as one of the main leaders, and if you aren't there at the meal, it would be sort of like you don't approve. At least, that's what Lincoln said." Once again the girl turned and peered over to the center of camp.

Clarke squinted in the same direction and then saw where a tall, dark-skinned man had appeared, standing apart from the rest of the group. Octavia went on, "And you know as well as anyone that we really really need this truce."

Clarke thought about the last time that she was near the Grounders. It had been on the night the Councilman had given them Finn. She felt the words that she had begged for Finn's life with on the tip of her tongue. She suppressed a shudder at the thought of being so close to them again. It wasn't something that she was looking forward to having to do in the future, let alone just a few days after the fact.

But as Octavia looked at Clarke expectantly, Clarke realized that she didn't really have any other choice. She may have failed Finn, and that was something that would haunt her for the rest of her life, but she could still do right by her people.

"Of course," Clarke replied.

Octavia visibly relaxed as Clarke linked her arm with the girl, and together they walked back into the center of camp where Lincoln, Bellamy and the Council were gathered.

When they approached, Octavia slipped from Clarke's arm and slinked over to Lincoln. Although Octavia had only been gone for minutes, they each smiled at the other as if they had been apart for days. Lincoln leaned down and placed a kiss on Octavia's forehead as she beamed up at him.

Clarke noted with some amusement that Bellamy looked upon the whole exchange with simmering disgust. Impressively enough though, he kept his comments to himself. It only made sense really, after Lincoln had saved Octavia's life.

When Abby Griffin noticed that Clarke had returned, she motioned the group over. When they had joined the others, Abby scanned the circle saying," This is no time for games. One wrong move could prove disastrous." When her eyes finally resting on Clarke as she said almost begrudgingly, "And we don't want to lose anyone else to these people."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally an update! Sorry for the long delay. Over school break my internet at home basically fritzed out and I was not able to upload a new chapter until now. Thankfully I am back at school though where I am not in the middle of nowhere and my internet is more reliable.<strong>

**Only a few more days until the first episode of 2015! Who else is excited?**

**Please favorite, follow and review. Everyone's comments are wonderful and I loved hearing about your favorite pairings. You all are very perceptive in your reactions to what has happened so far (I don't want to give much more than that away though for fear of spoilers). And I promise that there will be more Bellamy/Clarke interactions in the upcoming chapters. It's not practical to have them together in every scene, but when they are together there will certainly be a lot of emotion. Good or Bad? I cannot say...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Everyone eventually returned to their separate tents to wait until the designated departure time arrived.

Octavia and Lincoln met Clarke at her tent early, and together they walked back to meet up with the rest of their party.

All three were shocked to see one more addition to the group. Raven.

When Raven saw them approach, she left Bellamy whom she had been standing by. He glanced over, but when he caught Clarke's eye, he quickly looked away.

Clarke was just as confused as ever about Bellamy's behavior. Although she had originally assumed that he was angry with her for killing Finn, now that she had more time to process things, she just couldn't believe it. Bellamy and Finn had never been close friends. In fact, most of Clarke's memories of the two together were arguments.

There had to be more to it and Clarke made a promise to herself to find out.

Then a thread of doubt crept into her mind. But what if there wasn't more to it? What if her original assumption had been right? She couldn't go back and change time. Finn would still be dead. Bellamy could potentially hold it against her forever.

The thought set her on edge. More than ever she wanted to get the meeting with the Grounders over with so that she could return to her tent. Although she had despised being sent there earlier, it was now a place of refuge. No prying eyes. No judgement. She could just be alone with her thoughts and she didn't have to put on a front for anyone.

"Are you ready?" Raven's question brought Clarke out of her haze, and she nodded quickly.

"You?" Clarke asked in return, to which Raven responded by sliding a knife from her left boot with a smirk.

"How did you convince them to let you come?" Octavia asked, looking over to Lincoln to see if he had anything to do with it. When he shook his head, she arched an eyebrow at Raven.

Raven grinned. "It seems that doing a favor for Abby comes with some nice perks now that she's Chancellor." Her expression quickly darkened though as she said, "But it doesn't matter, because I deserve to be there. The sooner we make peace with these people, the better."

Clarke nodded in agreement, just as the Council members began motioning them to come over. "We will," she promised. "No one else is going to get hurt."

Various members of the camp began to filter in then, some empty handed, but others with the gathered contributions for the meal.

One of the contributions was alcohol, a homemade concoction resembling fermented moonshine.

"Is it really a good idea for us to be drinking during this?" Clarke questioned. The alcohol would weaken their natural defenses and slow them down, something that did not seem wise in a room filled with born warriors.

To Clarke's surprise, it was Bellamy that spoke up. "Don't worry, no one's going to force you to drink a bottle by yourself. You can save that for after we've returned."

Clarke snorted. His response was so similar to the old Bellamy that she didn't want to jeopardize it by firing anything back.

Abby barely cracked a smile at Bellamy's joke. "The wine is for purposes of tradition. We bring something from our culture, and the Grounders will bring something from theirs."

She offered no further explanation or guidelines, which seemed irresponsible to Clarke. Still, she kept her mouth quiet and glanced over at Bellamy to see his reaction.

Almost as if he knew what she was thinking, Bellamy shrugged his shoulders.

When Clarke smiled, his posture stiffened just like before though, and he directed his attention back to Abby.

Bellamy made it a point not to look at Clarke again as they waited in the middle of camp to leave. It appeared that his joke earlier had been just a natural response and nothing had really changed. He was still angry with Clarke and she still couldn't fathom why.

* * *

><p><strong>So, now that the show has started back up again, I'm not going to be copying directly copying the plot in my story. That would just be repetitive, and what I like so much about fan fiction is that it allows us to imagine events unfolding in a different way. That's not to say that I won't use anything from future episodes, but after the failed truce meal, this story will not be canon with the tv show.<strong>

**That should also answer some of your questions about why Bellamy and Raven are acting differently from the previews (and now new episode). I am just going off of what their characters are like so far, and the brief glimpses of what we saw of them in the preview for the January premiere. **

**This chapter was short, but there was a little more Bellamy and Clarke action in there. I think next chapter will be their trip to the meal, and then the chapter after that will be the meal itself. Approximately. School is just warming up and my courses are only going to get tougher from here on out. Out of curiosity, what do all of you do during your days? College? High School? Jobs?**

**I personally am in college. I'm not sure I should share my major for fear of judging though... **

**Anyways, please continue to review and let me know what you think. Feel free to share your thoughts on the new episode as well. As always, thanks for following and favoriting. I appreciate the feedback.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After packing up all of the things for the meal, the group set out on their trek to the meeting place.

When the Grounders met with the Council earlier, they had decided to have the meal in a neutral area. It was an abandoned place underground not far from Camp Jaha and the neutral quality gave both sides peace of mind.

In the beginning the party walked in silence, but eventually they settled into a murmur of quiet chatter. They kept the pace moderate as Raven made her best effort to keep on pace. On her leg was the brace that she had been bickering with Wick about the previous night. Someone had also given her a walking stick that allowed her to move much faster than she would have otherwise.

Raven and Clarke walked side by side, with Bellamy and the Council in front of them, and Octavia and Lincoln bringing up the rear. Raven was focusing all of her energy on walking, which left Clarke alone to her thoughts.

The Council members insisted on leading the group in front. Clarke could see Abby and Kane tilting their heads towards one another and conversing in hushed voices. She felt a stab of anger then, seeing her mother fall back so easily into her routine as if nothing had changed. Abby hadn't even seemed affected that Finn had died. The only thing that mattered to her was the purpose that his death had served.

Clarke liked to think that she and Bellamy had been different kinds of leaders than the Council. Before the Ark had landed, the 100 had formed their own sort of system. It may not have been perfect, but Clarke thought it was significantly better than the one they lived in now.

Despite the death sentence that had led the 100 to being sent to Earth in the first place, they had learned to work together successfully despite the dire circumstances. That reliance on each other had not only taught them trust. It had also taught them how important each human life was.

Unlike the Ark, the 100 had operated under a system that had valued all lives, no matter who they were - Ark, 100 or Grounder.

For just a moment, Clarke reflected on how events may have unfolded differently if the Ark had never came to Earth at all.

In that alternate universe, Finn probably would still have killed the Grounders; however, Clarke was confident that she and Bellamy would have handled the situation with Lexa much differently. Although it may have been just naïve thinking, Clarke couldn't help but think that if Abby hadn't been in charge, Finn would still have be alive.

She realized that line of thinking was pointless though. And she couldn't blame her mother for Finn's death. That was all on her.

Just then, Octavia snuck up behind her and linked her arm with hers. Startled, Clarke stumbled over a pile of branches and almost face planted in the dirt.

Octavia yanked Clarke's arm back up though just in time and helped her stay upright. "Sorry Clarke!"

Clarke gave a small laugh and readjusted the sack on her back, taking the moment to collect herself. "It's fine." She peered over her shoulder to see Lincoln walking alone a few yards back. "Shouldn't you be walking with Lincoln?"

"Oh, he's not going anywhere, are you?" Octavia called over her shoulder.

Both girls looked back to Lincoln. He gave no response other than to raise his dark piercing eyes to the sky.

Octavia turned back around and leaned into Clarke, whispering, "We're working on his eye roll. I think it's coming along nicely."

Clarke chuckled good naturedly. "So, was there something that you needed Octavia? Are you feeling alright?" Almost as if by habit, Clarke put a little distance between them and gave Octavia a once over, looking for an injury.

With a wave of her hand, Octavia brushed off Clarke's concern. "I'm fine. Besides, I didn't come over to talk about me…" Her gaze flicked in front of them to where Bellamy was walking. He had one of the larger packs slung over his back, probably filled with some of the tableware or moonshine. "And before you ask, he's fine too," Octavia continued. "At least physically, I mean," she corrected with a frown.

Suddenly Clarke knew where this situation was going, and past experience told her that allowing Octavia to pry would lead nowhere good.

With no way to stop the girl though, Octavia pressed on, straight to the point. "Did something happen with you and Bellamy?"

Instead of trying to lie, Clarke stayed silent.

"You two seem to be tip toeing around each other. And I haven't seen Bellamy so uptight since the Ark first landed," Octavia said. She held onto Clarke's arm tighter and pursed her lips in concentration. An idea struck her, but then she quickly dismissed it. She mulled over something silently to herself, seeming to reconsider. "It's got to be something with you and Finn, right?"

"Really Octavia," Clarke tried to reason, trying not to let on how close Octavia was with her guess. "I'm sure it's nothing. Everyone has been uptight recently with all that's been going on."

Octavia huffed and gave an eye roll that Lincoln would do well to practice from. "Seriously? If anyone has a reason to be affected by what's happened, it's you Clarke." With that she let go of Clarke's arm and motioned up and down, "But look at you, you're fine!"

The last statement was louder than the first, and Bellamy peered back at the two of them. He looked at Clarke for just a split second and she felt that Bellamy saw right through her facade. She was definitely not fine.

But then his gaze shifted quickly to his sister. "O, keep it down. I know you have your Grounder boyfriend to protect you and all, but it would be better if we didn't have to deal with any attacks before we even make it to the truce meal."

"Whatever you say!" Octavia said, just as loudly as before. Then she left Clarke and raced to catch up with her brother.

Clarke tried to hear what the two were saying, but apparently Octavia was actually pretty good at keeping her voice down when she wanted to.

"So…" Raven started.

Before that, Clarke had completely forgotten Raven beside her. With that realization she wished she had stopped Octavia's commentary sooner.

"What _is_ going on between you and Bellamy?" Raven asked. She never looked up from her watchful eye on the ground, making sure that she wasn't going to trip over any wayward objects. Still, Clarke could hear her question perfectly clear.

She hesitated before answering. "I honestly don't know. It really may be nothing."

Raven went a moment without responding, then said, "You two will work it out. You always do."

Clarke nodded her head in agreement, although she wasn't quite so confident.

Up ahead, the Councilmen began to slow. The familiar opening of trees and slight incline of land indicated that they were almost to the meeting place.

Abby and the Councilmen gathered together in a circle, purposefully excluding the 100 from their conversation. Not feeling particularly left out, the rest gathered in their own circle and double-checked that they were ready.

"Now, are you sure you want to go in?" Bellamy asked, looking around the group. "There's nothing wrong with waiting outside if you're uncomfortable."

No one made a peep, so Bellamy tried again. "Really, only one of us needs to be present to represent the 100. It would be much safer if I went in alone with the Council and the rest of you stayed out here."

Clarke looked at him in disbelief. "I am just as much a part of this as you are Bellamy! We all are. You can't stop us from going."

Everyone else murmured their agreement. Bellamy looked none too thrilled that no had taken the opportunity to wait outside. Always trying to be protective, he was willing to put his own neck on the line in order for the rest of them to be safe.

It was heart-warming and at the same time infuriating. Although he didn't mean to sound that way, he always seemed to be underestimating what they could handle.

Clarke said as much when she saw Bellamy's unpleased expression. "You underestimate what we are capable of enduring Bellamy," she said.

Bellamy locked eyes with Clarke and something close to worry flashed across his eyes, until they returned to their normal look of arrogance. "Oh, I never underestimate you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>First I just wanted to respond to some reviews of my last few chapters:<strong>_

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel - Thanks for the feedback! I've been giving your comments a lot of thought, as always.**

**Miss Savvy xoxo - Thank you!**

**ELSchaaf - Yes, I am going to go a bit off-script with the reactions of the main characters. They will still be "in character," but not necessarily match up with how they are reacting on the show. (I bet being a social worker was incredibly rewarding! What a wonderful job, but I bet it's great to be staying at home with your kids now, too. Thanks for sharing!)**

**sun-emperor - Subtle is definitely what I'm going for right now. I think that there will inevitably be a breaking point of some sort with Clarke, especially after all that she has undergone. I don't want to rush into anything though. She is trying to stay strong for the 100, and right now I think that will carry her through a lot.**

**AshleyLynn29 - Building up to that! I think a serious talks should certainly be in the cards for Bellamy and Clarke, don't you?**

**123a456e - Good luck with exams!**

**_Now, on to my regular thanks to everyone for reading my story! I loved the recent episode of the 100, and I'm so glad that the CW renewed the show for a third season. There are so many interesting storylines to be explored!_**

**_As always, please follow or favorite if you feel so inclined. Reviews are much appreciated as I love getting feedback on how you are liking everything!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They made their way down to the underground room one at a time. After a few clinks of metal and a soft thud, they knew that one more of their party had made it safely to the ground and that another would follow right away.

Clarke went next, following a few of the Councilmen. She carefully eased her body down into the wide hole and onto the ladder. With each step she dove further and further underground, into darkness. Only the a small flickering light beckoning from the bottom kept her focused on the goal.

When she finally reached the final rungs, she gave a sigh of relief as the whole widened and expanded into a large tunnel. She now saw that the light was coming from a candle in each of the Councilmen's hands. As Clarke stepped off the ladder onto solid floor, they handed her a candle as well, and she scooted out of the way for Raven to come down after her.

Understandably, Raven took much longer. Occasionally Clarke could hear muttered curses up the ladder and a loud ring as Raven knocked into the sides of the metal-lined hole.

At last Raven's body emerged, healthy leg first, and the injured one wrapped in a brace soon after. Everyone immediately stepped forward to offer their assistance to the girl, but Raven waved them off with a shout and swing of her hand.

Clarke cringed as the girl struggled on the final few steps. When Raven turned around, beads of sweat had formed on her forehead, and her face was wracked with pain. She hobbled over to Clarke and they waited while the rest of the party joined them.

Abby Griffin was the last to go down. Everyone waited silently for her guidance, the Councilmen with respect and the 100 with hidden distrust.

With a nod from the Chancellor, two members of the Council opened their packs and removed a few small guns and an array of smoke bombs.

Clarke's eyes widened in alarm and she looked to Bellamy and Raven for their reaction. Both seemed unperturbed, so she glanced at Octavia, who, to Clarke's relief, looked just as upset by the sudden appearance of guns as Clarke.

Not wanting to alert the Grounders who were not far away now, Clarke remained silent to see what they were going to do with the weapons.

There were several branching hallways, and down one Clarke could barely make out what appeared to be some old metal lockers. Quietly they stashed the weapons in the lockers as an added precaution. Clarke didn't want to admit it, but after recent events, the knowledge that the guns weren't far away did make her feel slightly safer.

When they met with the Grounders though, they would not be armed with anything other than knives hidden on their persons. At least, Clarke assumed the rest had knives hidden away somewhere as Raven had. Clarke herself had a knife sheathed up her jacket sleeve. It was hidden enough that no one would be able to see it, but its closeness provided a similar comfort to the guns.

It was there if she needed it, although if it really came down to it, she wasn't sure if anything could protect them from the Grounders while trapped in this underground cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short update to set the stage before the Sky people meet with the Grounders for the truce meal. <strong>

**While I would love to say that everything is going to go smoothly in the meeting, we all know that there is a lot of conflict ahead. Who is ready?**

**Thanks again for the favorites and follows. Please leave a review to let me know what you think! **


End file.
